Irey and Damian
by water wish
Summary: A bunch of short stories, one-shots, drabbles and song fics centered around the pairing of Irey West and Damian Wayne. Will range in genre and rating. T to be safe. Requests welcome.
1. Nightmare

**nightmare**

**Okay so fist drabble fic, yay! I shall be updating (hopefully) every week or eventually. I can take requests on Tumblr if you wish or just leave them in the reviews. **

**Tumblr: Thekelpie**

**These fics will range in age and timeline (it probs won't be cannon timeline) Main pairing: speeddemon, but again if you want other pairings to feature along with them, shoot me an ask or leave in the reviews or even PM me.**

**But enough of my nattering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to DC comics.**

* * *

><p><em>Irey shook, standing in the center of the room as shadows danced around her. Voices whispered to her, taunted her, the shadows tugged at her hair and clothes until one pushed her to the ground. When she looked up one of the shadows had materialised into a man. He was wearing a yellow version of her father's suit, a black circle witha red lightning bolt and glowing red eyes in seemingly hollow sockets.<em>

_" Time's up little girl. Speed can't save you now." His cackles rattled the room and the shadows closed in on her, showing her horrible images of her family and friends, all dying in some painful way and then showing her twin brother Jai with a bloody knife and a sickening smirk, his eyes the same as Zoom's._

_" Look what you made me do, Irey."_

Irey shot up in her bed, screaming. Her heart was practically trying to get out of her chest, thundering against her ribcage and she panted, tears falling from her eyes.

She could hear feet outside her door and Damian busted in, looking as though he'd ran from the top floor where he dwelled. Lian, Mar'l, Nell and Milagro were the next to appear.

" Irey what is it? What happened, we heard you scream." Nell asked, stepping up beside Damian.

" She's fine." The team leader turned to the girls, " I'll deal with it."

" Irey's obviously not fine." Lian snapped back at him, gesturing to Her speedster friend who was sitting on her bed furiously wiping away tears.

" It's okay Lian." Irey choked out, " It was just a nightmare. Go back to your rooms I'm sorry I woke you all."

Milagro was the first one to retreat back to her bed, " get some sleep Chica."

Mar'i put a hand on Damian's arm before nodding to Irey and mouthing somthing, her and Nell followed Milagro back down the hall. Lian gave Damian one last dagger fillef look before turning away aswell.

Damian swiftly closed the door and made his way over to her bed, clambering under the blankets and pulling her into his lap, nuzzling her hair. " Are you alright?"

Irey nodded her head, lying through her teeth, " yeah, I am. I'm just being stupid."

" -tt- You are not stupid. And I know you are lying I can feel you shaking in my arms." He rubbed her back, " Tell me Iris."

Irey broke down and ended up telling him everything that happened in the dream and he held her the entire time until she calmed down.

" can you stay?" She whispered after a while, " I don't want to be alone again."

Damian pressed a finger under her chin, tilting it upwards and settling his lips against hers in a chaste but loving fashion. Irey responded by sitting up in his lap, pushing him down by the shoulders onto her mattress. The kissing continued and Damian flipped them over, kissing her in a way that made her grip the sheets and become breathless when he pulled back.

" I love you, Damian.." She mumbled against his neck.

" I love you too, Iris." He rolled off of her, but held her waist as she curled into his chest and the two heroes fell asleep.

**Short for the first one. **

**You guys know the drill.**

**Any requests, jump into my PM box, I don't bite, or leave them in the reviews. **

**and please review to tell me what you think! Nothing nasty, but constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Thank ya xx**


	2. Psychiatrist AU

**Phychiatrist AU  requested by speedemonforever.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters that belong to DC**

* * *

><p><strong>A psychiatrist is a physician who specializes in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of mental health and emotional problems. <strong>

* * *

><p>Just another day...<p>

Irey yawned as she opened the door to her office. The clock on her wall read half past eight but Irey felt like the walking dead as she shoved her bag under her desk.

maybe she could get some coffee...

The thought answered itself and in the next few seconds, she was back on her feet and out the door. In her rush she bumped into a man on his way down the corridor, sending sheets of paper flying in all directions.

" Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Irey appologised, picking up some sheets.

" It's fine. I wasn't paying attention. " the man replied, " I was looking for my-" He looked up at her, " ...my office."

Irey noticed his pause and looked down, " oh are you the new guy?" She asked as he stood up.

" Uh, yeah. I came from Gotham." She handed him back his papers and he accepted them with a smile and a nod. " Thank you."

" No problem. Oh and welcome to Central City." She held out her hand, " I'm Iris West, but most people call me Irey."

" I'm Damian Wayne." He shook her offered hand.

Irey beamed at him and jerked her head to the door on her left, " that'll be your office then." Sure enough the name on the door read Dr Wayne. He smiled and with a little help from the redhead, the door was opened and Damian could free his arms. He looked around the room for a minute, before turning back to Irey.

" uh, do you wanna go get some coffee or something?" He asked suddenly hopeful.

Irey laughed and nodded, " yeah sure, I was on my way there before I bumped into you. I would suggest we go to the coffee shop down the road, because it's better than the stuff you can get here and my friend owns it."

Damain ran a hand through his hair, " yeah sounds great."

* * *

><p>" Irey!" The dark haired woman behind the counter shouted when she spotted her friend.<p>

" Hi, Lian!" Irey waved back. Lian made a 'come here' gesture and pointed around the back, tapping her employee Robbie that was with her and telling him to man the counter whilst she was gone.  
>Irey tugged Damian along by his jacket, before coming to a stop at the staff room door, Lian bursting through and grabbing her in a tight hug, which the redhead returned just as tightly. When they pulled away, Lian spotted Damian.<p>

" who's this...your boyfriend?" She asked cheekily. Irey rolled her eyes.

" No he's a new coleague at work." She stood between them, " Lian this is Damian, Damian this is my friend Lian."

" Hi there." Lian smiled.

" uh...Hi."

" do you want coffee, Irey and her-not-boyfriend Damian?"

" yes, please. You know my usual and Damian...?"

" a Mocha please."

Lian gave Irey a wink before heading back into the staff room.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, save for the slight din of clinking cups on saucers and light conversation.

" Sorry about that, Lian likes to assume things." Irey picked at her nails. The man shrugged and gave her a reasuring smile.

" it's not a problem Irey."

* * *

><p>They were on their way back to the office, coffees in hand. Talking about everything and anything. They had a lot in common, both liked to read, both liked going running or walking. Damian was quite pleased he'd made a friend on the first day, and a really pretty one at that.<p>

About a week into the job, Damian had gotten to know everyone in the workplace thanks to Ireu and his new patients. Irey was in early every day but a wednesday, so she headed out and got them both coffee and on a Wednesday they would both make the comute to the shop.

Needless to say it didn't take their workmates long to figure out that they were  
>More than friends. Both of them denied it for weeks until Damian plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. And after the movie he'd walked her home and kissed her goodnight.<br>The next time they entered the coffee shop, they were hand in hand.

Lian had smirked and held out her palm to Robbie, " you owe me ten dollars."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts my darlings.<strong>

**PM me Requests and I shall try and complete them.**

**Please Review guys, they make me feel happy! :3**

**Until next time xx**

**- water wish**


	3. Tattoo Artist AU

**Tattoo Artist AU ****requested by Wallylovespie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that belong to DC.**

* * *

><p>" So, you want to get a tattoo?" The owner of the shop asked. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, with longish black hair and an unusual white streak through one side of his bangs.<p>

" I was planning to get one. Is there a problem?" Irey raised an eyebrow, her form much smaller than his. So much that he towered over her.

He smiled at Irey, as if he was laughing internally at the girl's intentions of getting a tattoo.

" Hey, Damian?" He called suddenly, keeping eye contact with her the whole time, the grin lessening, but not vanishing.

" Yeah, Jason?" Came the reply from the back room. Jason stood up and walked towards the door, she couldn't make out Damian but she could see his shadow.

" I've got a chick here who wants to get a tattoo. Could you do it? I need to go and see if my bike's been fixed." Irey's nostrals flared at the word chick. What an ass, why did Bart recomend she come here?

Jason gave the hidden guy a thumbs up, showing Damian must have agreed. He then spun on his heels and brushed past her on his way out the door.

Irey cleared her throat and Damian emerged. Her jaw almost hit the floor.

His hair was black, Clipped closely at the sides and left longer on top and spiked up. He was tall like Jason but not as bulky looking. And to her he was cute. Irey composed herself as he walked towards her, still smiling nervously to herself.

" what do you want done?" He leaned against the desk. Irey produced a slip of paper with her design on it, from her purse and handed it to him gingerly.

He took it and set it down on the table, looking back at her with a question in his eyes, " a swift? Has that got any special meaning? Or is it just your favourite bird?"

Irey chuckled, " It's a bit of both. It is my favourite bird and it was my nickname on the track team in highschool, my brother came up with it."

Damian perked up, as if he'd heard something familiar. " what highschool?"

" Keystone...why?"

" well, well, well. Iris west, I'll be damned if I thought I'd run into you again."

He laughed at her expression, " I knew your brother, we used to play soccer on a saturday."

" wait...you knew Jai?..." Her eyes went wide and an shocked smile came to grace her features, " holy crap, Damian. As in Damian Wayne? Oh my god I do remember you!" She pointed an acusing finger, " you were a complete asshole to me."

Damian just laughed at her, " yeah that's me." He put his hands up apoligetically, " I'm sorry about being a jerk to you, I promise I'll behave." He winked at her and scarlet stained her cheeks. He picked up the paper again, and shook his head disbelievingly, " God, I haven't seen you and Jai since we were like, sixteen."

" I know." She sat down on one of the padded benches.

" How old are you now?"

" I'll be nineteen in three weeks. You should come to the party, I'm sure Jai would be happy to see you."

Damian nodded, heading back over to the desk, doing the outline of the tattoo in order to transfer it onto Irey's skin. He came back to her after a few minutes and gestured to her, " where are-

" Just on my side." She lifted her shirt and pointed to the skin just above the jut on her hip. " here."

" Okay." He pressed the paper down, and rubbed it for a few seconds, peeling it back to reveal a faded outline of blue ink. " Let's get started."

After an hour of numbing spray and awkward conversation, Irey's tattoo was finished and shaded. The redhead stood up and shuffled towards the mirror, turning to the side to admire the artwork that was now permanently drawn on her skin. " Is it alright?" Damian asked, pulling off his gloves.

" It's awesome!" She turned and hugged him, " Thank you!"

Damian was taken aback, " -tt- it's no problem. I'm just glad you like it."

They took a picture to put on the board outside the shop. And Irey paid what she was due. She was about to leave after saying thank you for the fifth time in a row, when she stopped dead. " oh hey, If you still wanna come to the party." She fished about in her purse, " here is my number and the address."

Damian smiled and took the paper from her.

" I'll be sure to keep in touch, Iris."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't understand how I can't make these longer and it's driving me mad. <strong>

**Again, please Review, PM, yada yada. **

**:)**


	4. Love and Friendship

**Love and friendship **

**This one is kind of a draft for one of the scenes in my bigger story that I'm working on. I might not use it at all but I'm just putting it up because, you know, it's just there.**

**it also mentions my OC Louise so if you see her name just go with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that belong to DC comics.**

* * *

><p>It had started to rain when they had returned from their patrol. Other heroes had already retreated to their side of the abandoned hotel, leaving the two teens to make their way up to the top floor. Damian had Irey in his arms. Impulse had a gash on her cheek, that still hadn't healed, from lack of food and a slowing metabolism. Her breathing was rugged and felt against the exposed skin of his neck, a reasurance that he hadn't lost her.<p>

He turned sideways to get into the room, minding Irey's limbs as he did so. The redhead opened her eyes and stared at her rescuer. The cut on her cheek stung and her arms and legs felt like led as he layed her down on the bed, removing her boots and tossing them off to the side, followed by his own. Their gloves were placed on the bedside table and the lamp was switched on, showing the extent of Irey's injuries.

Damian made a harsh sound, directed at the person no, - monster that did this to her.

Zoom had somehow managed to find their last hideout and Irey had been seperated during the fray. Two of the rogues, Axel and Louise had seen Irey trapped under some rubble and called Damian for help, since he wasn't blocked by debris. He dug a spluttering Irey out and carried her away from the scene and it was then, Milagro had spotted the abandon Hotel, large enough to house all of the heroes that were already found and if found, the ones that were still missing.

He brushed her bangs away from her head, still dusted with plaster and dirt. A bath, was the first thought that came to mind, rude as it may seem, it would help get her clean and relaxed enough for sleep, not tense like she was now.

Damian stood up, smiling at her for reasurance before heading to the bathroom and filling the bathtub. Once it was filled and hot enough, he brought her through helping her undress and into the water. She hissed at the heat and curled up at the back near the shower, blood from her cuts and grazes turning the water a dull copper in small patches. Irey covered herself as best she could, turning red as her hair as his eyes looked for more damage. She felt so vunerable in his eyes, so exposed and literally naked. She felt his hand on her back with a sponge to clean her and she flinched at the contact.

" shhh, Irey. I won't hurt you."

I won't hurt you. She let his words replay like a mantra and very slowly, losened up, relaxing back against the side of the tub, letting him wash her hair. He then pulled the plug, letting the water drain away.

Damian grabbed a towel quickly and wrapped her up in it, lifting her up and out. Irey shivered as she moved back towards the bed. Damian plugged in the hair dryer and Irey shook her head, tugging the towel tighter and shifting into the bed. Damian returned to the bathroom, turning on the shower for himself.

Damian watched as Irey slept. She looked so beautiful when she slept. He brushed her cheek gently and kissed her forehead, hearing her take a deep breath before resuming her normal breathing pattern.

Before they had found the other heroes it had just been Irey and himself, running around Gotham and central city. He'd protected her well enough on his own, but that was out of friendship...now, it was out of love. He could admit he loved her to himself, but not to her. Never to her.

There was an aching pain that told him it was his last chance to tell her. To finally kiss her lips, to hold her, to make love to her. To care for her in anyway he could. Then there was the fear of rejection. The fear of her not feeling the same about him. So he kept his mouth shut and his walls were built around him and then were broken down brick by brick, just by her smile.

Irey shifted against him, snuggling into his chest and Damian tensed until a sleepy smile crept across her pale face.

" Go to sleep, Dami." She mumbled.

The young bat smiled and before he could stop himself he pressed his lips to her ear, " of coarse, my love."

Thankfully, Irey had fallen into unconsciousness and didn't hear him. Or if she did she didn't let on.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe, This might make more sence when I write the actual story. <strong>

**Review please! Xx**


	5. New year kiss in the rain

**New year kiss in the rain**

**Another one, I know it's too early for new years and stuff but I wrote this about a week ago and put it up on tumblr, so it's on here too now and I can delete it from my notes and doc manager, to stop the clutter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that belong to DC comics.**

* * *

><p>New years eve seemed the perfect time to go on a walk after midnight.<p>

The two young heroes had vacated Wayne mannor, after the celebrations, hoping for some alone time. They walked around the grounds and enjoyed the clear night aswell as each others company.

Irey had taken off her shoes. The high heels had been killing her feet the whole time she'd been at the party and now, with her bare feet on the cool grass, the ache was starting to fade. It was cold out, but not unbearably so, just enough to keep them alert and close enough to each other, Damian attemping to steal some heat from the speedster.

After about fifteen minutes, they came to a stop at the end of the grass. Irey contemplated if she should put the shoes back on but in the end didn't have to as Damian swept her up into his arms and carried her over the stone path himself. Irey laughed and leaned against his shoulder as he headed for a large tree, a swing tied to its branches. Once he set her down on the ground again he instructed her to sit down, before moving behind her. He pushed her on the swing for a while, hearing her laughing made him smile. Damian suddenly felt rain, and stopped the swing from moving once he was in reach. Irey must have felt it too, getting up from the swing.

" we should go back inside before it gets worse." She suggested and at her words the heavens opened and the rain came lashing down. Damian cursed in Arabic before grabbing his girlfriend's hand and tugged her back up the hill. The got to the summit before Irey stopped dead.

" Iris? Come on we have to get back." The young man coaxed. Irey smiled at him, her hair dripping and stuck to her face seemed deeply attractive to him suddenly.

" I didn't quite get my new years kiss from you. Not properly anyway."

Damian pushed the hair out his eyes before pulling the redhead close and kissing her feverishly. Irey pulled him down by his tie and Damian grabbed her waist, lifting her up.

The rain still came down on them until they got to the mannor, entering and being met by lots of eyes.

Bart was smirking at Irey, aswell as Lian and Stephanie who was giving her the thumbs up. Wally was trying to kill Damian with his eyes and from the looks of it was about to crush the glass of wine between his fingers in frustration.

" Perhaps you two should change. I do not wish you to catch a cold or to create a slip hazzard with the amount of water you have brought in with you."

Alfred chuckled.

" I've got spare clothes for Irey." Stephanie offered, quickly rushing over to the redhead and ushering her upstairs. Damian followed swiftly behind, stealing another kiss before they reached the top.

* * *

><p><strong>The Scottish weather has been quite pleasent this week, that's why I haven't been updating much, I have been out and about for once (dramatic gasp!) <strong>

**haha, also two new stories on the way. One in drafts form, hopefully first chapter up by next week and the other one is just in the idea-writting-down-stage. But yeah as always...**

**please Review. PM prompts or requests (I don't bite ~)**

**thanks x**


	6. Long Time Coming

**Long Time Coming**

**Hey guys, thought I'd update this thing. Got my exam results, they were pretty good. I'm very happy. I have been thrown back into school swing of things for even more exams so it takes up a lot of my time. I eventually will update. Just not on the regular basis. Please review! **

Damian always knew having a child with Iris would be difficult. With her connection to the speedforce, her body wasn't really the best to carry a child. She'd need to consume more food than she already did to support the baby and there was also the issue if she'd be able to concieve at all due to her accelerated aging.

They hoped for the best. Damian took every chance he got after patrol to be with her, even after months and months of planning and trying there was still no result. Irey grew more depressed with each negative pregnancy test she ended up staring at. Damian reasured her every time that if it was meant to happen it would.

It was the night of their third wedding anniversary and Damian had taken Irey out to dinner at a new restaraunt. The pair came home late, Irey bouncing up and down on her tip toes, since she was wearing flats, and peppering Damian's face with kisses. Eventually the young man gave up and grabbed her around the waist, holding her light weight form to him, to give her a proper kiss. Irey in turn tangled her fingers in his black hair and scratched her manicured nails gently along his scalp. Damian walked forward, dropping Irey onto the couch.

" Dami, this is no way to treat a lady. Don't I at least deserve special treatment on our actually bed and not the leather couch?" Irey questioned with a grin.

" I suppose not, Beloved. But, " he paused and leaned over her, a hand on the middle of the couch and the other on the arm rest, " ...It could be fun."

She booped his nose and Damian made a face, the almost stern and grouchy hero, disappearing. " Bed. Now, please." Irey pleaded.

Damian rolled his eyes and picked her up once agian, this time bridal style, "So demanding, Mrs Wayne."

" I did say please, you know." She curled and uncurled her toes as Damian walked up the stairs

" Yes, of course you did."

" I did!"

" I know, I heard you the first time, Iris." He smiled, turning his head to look at her once at the top of the stairs.

" You're tone was sarcastic." She nuzzeled his chest and Damian kissed her hair, dipping through the doorway into their dark bedroom. The covers of their bed still lay strewn from the morning so messing up the bed wouldn't be a problem. He dropped the red head onto the bed and set about getting himself undressed. Irey giggled and suggested a stip tease and Damian shot back that he practised his burlesque routine, which made her laugh more. After he was just in his boxers he took care of her clothing and made a pile on the floor. Irey pulled him under the covers gently and kissed him. Damian lifted up the covers and hauled them over their heads, laughter following.

/

" Damian?"

" Yes, Iris?"

" Are you dissapointed in me?"

Damian sat up and looked at her quizically, " Why the hell would I be?"

" But...I can't give you a baby." She placed her hands on her stomach and tried to imagine a bump, " You want a baby, but it hasn't happened yet and I'm scared that it'll never happen. Y'know..." She paused.

" I'd give up my powers if I could just have one."

Damian stroked her cheek and pulled her to him, " I love you, Iris. I used to think that getting an heir was all that mattered, to win my mother's approval. You changed my mind. I only need you in reality. A baby would be a great thing, but if nothing happens, then nothing happens."

Irey snuggled into his chest, " I love you too. It's just...everyone else seems to be having kids by now; they're rubbing my face in it. Unintentionally, of course. Doesn't stop me going green with envy."

" We can always adopt a child," Damian suggested, didn't have to be a baby, just someone they could love and give a home to.

Irey smiled at the idea, " I'd like that...even if we get pregnant naturally, it could be an option for a sibling." Damain hummed in agreement, eyes falling closed.

/

Damian was alarmed when he got home from work to hear retching from the bathroom, " Iris?" He rushed up the stairs and stood in the doorway, pushing it open to reveal his wife gripping the toilet bowl. " Beloved..." He set his briefcase down and kneeled behind her, taking her hair in his hands and rubbing her back. She groaned and sobbed dispite his reasuring touches.

" Damian...I think it worked." She whispered.

" What worked? Wait- are you-?" He spied the plastic test on the bunker and nabbed it. It was positive and even one of those tests that told you how far along in the pregnancy you were. It read 4 weeks and Damian balked. " The symptoms are just showing themselves now?"

" I think so, it's weird. I was sitting reading and I just really needed to be sick so I ran to the bathroom." Irey shrugged in her position.

" How long ago was this?" He put the test back on the bunker.

" About two hours ago, I was too scared to leave the bathroom..."

Damain sat down, his knees getting sore from the tile and the fact that he and Iris might actually get what they wanted. " I can't belive you're pregnant. We have to tell your parents and my Father and Richard- God, He'll freak out."

" I know. My Dad'll have a heart attack. I'll need to phone them."

" Hey Mom. How are you?...Good, me too...uh well I have some good news but first I need to ask you something...Okay what do you want to be called, Grandma or Grammy?"

Damian heard Linda's ' Oh my god!' Loud and clear over the phone.

" I know, me and Damian were caught off guard...yeah sure put Dad on."

Irey explained the same thing to her father and Irey laughed turning to Damian and mouthing ' He's crying.'

" No...We haven't told anyone but you so far. Don't mention anything to Jai, I want to tell him." She twirred her hair between her finger, " Right. Love you, bye." She put the phone down and squeeled.

" Oh my god, we're having a baby!" Irey bounded into Damain's arms and the man held onto her and swayed gently.

/

After months of goodwishes, name picking, room painting, prenatal classes and ultrasounds. Irey finally went into labour.

Damian ran around like a headless chicken, whilst Alfred helped carry the over night bag to the car and allowed Irey to lead on him.

Damian finally got himself together enough to get Irey into the car and drive to the hospital. Irey called her family and told them where to meet her. Wally told her he would pass the message on to Dick and Roy.

Damian gave her glances now and then and wanted to offer his hand but needed to work the gear stick. Irey cried out in pain when a particularly strong contraction hit.

" Breathe, Iris, just breathe." He moved his hand to pat her knee, eyes on the road, " Remember what Stephanie told you." He instructed.

" Damian it- it hur-hurts." She sobbed, knowing full well that this wasn't the worst of it. " Are we even anywhere near the hospital?"

" Just a bit to go, I promise."

/

" Push! Push Irey!"

" I ca-can't! It's too much, I can't do it."

" Yes you can, we've gotten this far you can't quit now." Damian brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. " One more big push, Beloved. It'll be worth it." He squeezed her hand.

" Okay, last push Mrs Wayne."

Irey screamed and fell back against the pillows, the baby's cries filling the room.

" It's a boy."


End file.
